Cuando yo era tu hombre
by Mary Swift A
Summary: Que piensa Darien respecto que despues de irse a Estados Unidos, Recibe un correo que lo deja pensando. / Primeriza con las chicas de Sailor Moon , Tengan compasion
1. Chapter 1

Serena,Darien y Cia. No me pertenecen, que mas daría yo, hago esto sin fines lucros mas que divertirme y fomentar cultura.

Song- Fic: Bruno Mars- When i was your man.

POV's Darien.

* * *

Por fin llegue a los estados unidos, han pasado más o menos 2 meses desde la última vez que te vi, que te llame, estoy tan enfocado en mis estudios que no me he dado el lujo de llamarte o … contestarte una de ellas. Me dolio tanto partir y dejarte que prácticamente fue una despedida que no tenía un futuro regreso hasta de algunos años.

En este día abrí mi correo ya que iba a recibir unos trabajos importantes cuando miro un correo de Rei que decía:

_Hola Darién_

_¿Cómo has estado en tu viaje? Esperemos que bien, hemos visto a Serena muy desanimada en estos meses, pero sabes algo conocimos a unos chicos nuevos en la preparatoria son Seiya Kou, Taiki kou e Yaten kou, ellos se han encariñado mucho con Serena y mucho mas Seiya es un buen chico, siempre está al pendiente de ella, cuidándola de todo y siempre buscándola para que no este sola con su tristeza , Ya que al parecer tu estas muy ocupado, parece que día a día se olvida de ti. Pero supongo que es normal, después de todo… nunca contestaste llamadas, correos, mensaje y hasta las cartas que te ha hecho serena Por lo menos ten tiempo de mandar un correo a Serena para confirmar que estas bien. En fin Darién espero que estés excelente en los estados unidos y tengas buena vida. _

_Se despide Rei_

Justamente al leer esta carta empieza a sonar una canción en la Radio de un famoso Bruno Mars y comienzo a escribir junto a la cancion.

**Cuando nuestros amigos hablan de ti todo lo que hace es que simplemente me humillen, Porque mi corazón se rompe un poco cuando escucho tu nombre.**

Eso me recuerda que en ocasiones Andrew me habla pero le pido que no diga nada, cada vez que mencionaba tu nombre hacia que mi corazón doliera y siento una humillación al saber que te deje.

**Hmmm tan joven, y demasiado tonto de darme cuenta, Que debí haberte comprado flores y cogerte de la mano, Debí haberte ofrecido todas mis horas cuando tuve la oportunidad**

Recuerdo que cuando fuimos a ver todas esas flores con las chicas no te compre una sola, no te tome de la mano mientras caminábamos por los parques, solo dejaba que tú me tomaras el brazo pero yo no mostraba nada más. Que es verdad nunca me di tiempo para verte a ti a la pequeña persona que me adoraba a pesar de estar todo el día estudiando, mi tiempo libre lo usaba para buscar más libros. Estuve tan mal.

**Llevarte a todas las fiestas porque lo que querías era bailar**

¿a cuántas fiestas te lleve? ¿Cuántas veces bailaste conmigo? Para ser sincero recuerdo muy pocas veces que de verdad fueran románticas y cálidas, solamente tú y yo, cometí otro gran error al no estar contigo en las fiestas, al no llevarte conmigo a muchas más que tuve y bailar contigo.

** Ahora mi nena está bailando, pero ella está bailando con otro hombre**

Ahora me entero que hay un chico nuevo en tu vida que al parecer no hace lo mismo que yo que él se está ganando poco a poco todo ese amor que tenias para mí.

Mis necesidades y mis egoísmos causaron que una mujer fuerte y buena como tú se fuera de mi vida Ahora nunca, nunca consigo limpiar el lío que ocasione y me duele cada vez que cierro mis ojos.

**Aunque duela, seré el primero en decir que estaba equivocado Oh, Sé que probablemente sea demasiado tarde para intentar y arrepentirme de mis errores**

Sé que aunque en estos momentos tome un avión de regreso eh intente volver contigo y tenerte solo para mí, no podre por que se que tu estas bien con él, con Seiya, aunque me duela todo mi ser dejarte ir.

Solamente espero que sepas que Espero que él te compre flores como todas aquella que yo no te compre, Espero que él te tome de tus manos como yo no las tome mientras íbamos por la calle, por el parque, que te dedique todas sus horas cuando tenga la oportunidad que es más que obvio que hará todo lo posible, de llevarte a todas las fiestas porque recuerdo lo mucho que te gusta bailar y que ame todos esas danzas que sabes hacer a pesar de no ser el ritmo que están tocando.

_Darién Chiba._

* * *

_Chicas, tengan piedad en mi es la primera vez que escribo algo de sailor moon. Espero y les guste y puedan dejarme review, _

_Por cada review les regale una Rosa con perfume de Darien ;) suena tentador ah ? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas! Bueno como veran si quise continuar con un capitulo extra por asi decir, no quedo del todo completo quiero que ustedes me den su opinion, ya que este fic. lo estoy haciendo por ustedes y quiero que me dijan lo que piensen de el esta bien, Espero y les agrade. **

**Sailor Moon y Cia. No me pertenece. Todo lo hago sin fines lucros **

**Goodbye Pertenece a Miley Cyrus solo adapte la cancion con mi capitulo.**

* * *

2 semanas han pasado de que le mande el correo Serena…

**POV's Serena**

**Puedo decir honestamente**

**Que estuviste en mi mente**

**Desde que hoy me desperté**

Me levante hoy temprano, algo que es bastante raro, y me levante pensando en ti, estas ocupando mi mente en estos momentos. No sé porque, trato de no hacerlo pero estas abarcando todo el mí.

Me levanto y me baño y arreglo hoy saldré con Seiya, se ha convertido en un gran amigo mío, El quería ser algo mas pero yo no puedo devolverle esos sentimientos, es como n hermano mayor para mí que me ha cuidado y sabe muy bien todo lo que siento por ti.

**Miro tu fotografía**

**Todo el tiempo**

**Esos recuerdos vuelven a vivir**

**Y no me importa.**

Tome la foto que está en mi buro después de arreglarme. La foto que más amo en mi vida esa foto donde realmente se ve cuan felices éramos tu y yo y en ese momento Rini que estaba con nosotros. Fueron tantos recuerdo que golpearon mi mente cuando mire tu foto y por poco empiezo a llorar peor no lo hago tengo que fingir que no me importa.

**Puse tu canción**

**Y a través de mis lágrimas cantaba**

**Recogí el teléfono y lo colgué**

**Porque sé que estoy perdiendo mí tiempo**

**Y no me importa**

La canción que tanto nos caracterizaba ese tono de piano que siempre me recuerda a ti hace que suelte las lagrimas que no son muchas ya que se que Seiya se dará cuanta que llore cuando venga.

Tarareo la melodía mientras pienso en llamarte, pero tras recoger el teléfono lo dejo de nuevo en el buro ya que estoy segura que no contestaras te he llamado no sé cuantas veces y nunca me has contestado suponga que siempre estas estudiando es tu prioridad hoy en día.

Llega Seiya y nos vamos a un parque de diversiones. Cuando empezó a hablar conmigo.

—Sabes bombón, estoy pensando en salir con alguien pero no lo sé aun. —

— ¿Por qué no?, digo si esa persona te agrada no entiendo el por qué no salir con ella, anda picaron, dime de quien hablamos— trato de romper un poco el silencio.

— ¡Bombón! , es que ella piensa que salgo contigo, aparte de que no la conoces es más que obvio—

—Vamoooooooos Seiya, Te conozco muy bien eres una persona genial sal con ella anda y después me la presentas— y como siempre me salgo con la mis

—Eres una excelente amiga Bombón—

Seiya por fin se hizo la idea de que no podremos ser más que amigos así que trabaja en dejar lo pasado.

Pasamos casi todo el día en el parque hasta que se pone el crepúsculo y me lleva a casa.

Cuando estoy en mi cuarto vuelvo a pensar en ti, tantas veces que ya no sé qué me pasa.

**Recuerdo cuando nos besamos**

**Lo sigo sintiendo en mis labios**

Todas esas veces que nos besábamos, tus labios tenían una textura tan suave que aun lo siento en mis labios, extraño tanto esos besos que sentía que me marcaban con tuya y de nadie más, como quisiera tenerlos de vuelta.

**El tiempo que bailaste conmigo**

**Cuando no sonaba la música**

**Recuerdo las simples cosas**

Esas pocas veces que bailamos tu y yo, pero recuerdo una en especial que paso casi después de que comenzamos la relación, en la que tú me sacaste a bailar en el parque y yo tenía vergüenza ya que no había música y había demasiadas personas, pero no te importo me sacaste a bailar sin que la música sonara, Recuerdo tantas cosas simples que pasamos tu y yo las recuerdo y quiero llorar, pero el unico recuerdo que quiero olvidar es el día en que me dijiste adiós.

**POV's Darien**

Te quiero llamar muero por llamarte, quiero escuchar tu voz, esa dulce voz que me hechizaba día y noche quiero saber si aun recuerdas todo lo que pasamos todo lo que sentimos todo lo que deseábamos hacer.

Así que no me importa que hora sea donde estoy y en donde estas tomo mi celular y aprieto el primer contacto y espero a que contestes.

**POV's Serena**

Sigo pensando en ti, creo que nunca podre sacarte de mi cabeza, ni de mi mente y ni de mi vida, estoy acostada en mi cama viendo tu foto y escuchando la melodía de nosotros dos.

Cuando de repente mi celular suena con el tono de llamada con el que te registre, me paro de un brinco y lo dudo en contestar pero lo hago me sorprendo cuando escucho tu voz, te escuchas tan solo. Pero lo que más me sorprendo oírte decir:

—Serena, Se que no te he contestado ninguna llamada, ninguna carta y te pido perdón solamente quiero recordar tu voz, solamente eso pido, ¿tu recuerdas cuando nos besamos?, ¿tu lo sigues sintiendo en tus labios?, ¿el tiempo en el que bailaste conmigo cuando no sonaba la música?, ¿tu recuerdas las simples cosas?, Porque yo lo hago cada día que estoy aquí, no lo puedo evitar trato de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ti y en todos esos recuerdos y no puedo—

No puedo evitar soltar mis lagrimas cuando escucho tu voz al decir todo eso, me sentí viva al escucharte decir todo eso, después de todo su lo recuerdo.

—Claro, Darien que recuerdo todo eso y muchas cosas más, porque no tienes una idea de cuándo te extraño, de cuanto te necesito— trato de que mis palabras no se escuchen tan entrecortadas pero no lo logro, se que del otro lado estas sonriendo para ti mismo.

—Serena, Princesa, Por favor no te olvides de mí, me entere de que hay un nuevo hombre que está tratando de ganarte, pero por favor no me olvides, porque en estos momentos tengo que dejar el teléfono, pero por favor llamare en estos días te lo prometo— Cuando Darien termina esa frase no puedo creer lo que dice ¿hablara de Seiya? ¿Pero quién le contó de Seiya?

— ¡Darien espera, por favor! — contesto desesperada por saber

—Escucha Serena, no me arrepiento de nada, de lo único que me arrepiento es haberte dicho Adiós, es de lo único que deseo olvidar, por favor espera por mi— tras decir eso escucho como cuelga.

—Darien…— aveces desearía poder viajar contigo, estar a tu lafo en todo momento

* * *

**Chicaaaaas, espero y les gustara este capitulo, no quedo muy bien pero me esforze, pero principalmente quiero saber que les parecio ya que pues esto es para ustedes y deseo saber todo lo que piense, **

**Si tienen un pedido, una queja, felicitaciones entre otros. **

**Saludos !**


End file.
